AMC Rebel The Machine
Overview The most recognizable muscle car version of the AMC Rebel was named The Machine and available for the 1970 model year, following the success of the 1969 SC/Rambler. In its most patriotic or flamboyant factory trim The Machine was painted white featured bold red, white, and blue reflective stripes (made by 3M) on the bodysides that wrapped over the trunk lid. American Motors' high performance "halo" vehicle made its official debut 25 October 1969, in Dallas, Texas; the site of the National Hot Rod Association's World Championship Drag Race Finals. The Rebel Machine was factory rated at 10.7 pounds per horsepower, positioning the car for the NHRA F-stock class. The introductory marketing campaign consisted of ten vehicles (five with automatics and five with four-speed manuals) that were driven from the factory in Kenosha, Wisconsin to Dallas, Texas and raced in the condition they arrived in. There were four cars on the track "in bone-stock trim" that ran solid mid-14s during the press day at the now-defunct Dallas International Motor Speedway. All these cars were subsequently campaigned at numerous other drag strips, and subsequently sold as used vehicles according to AMC corporate policy. The automaker's marketing objective was for each AMC dealer to have one colorful Rebel Machine on display in their showrooms to lure non-AMC potential customers so they could be introduced to the other models. The most successful dealers actually raced the cars at local drag strips. The Machine was developed from a collaboration between Hurst Performance and AMC, but unlike the compact SC/Rambler, there was no official connection between the two parties once production commenced. The standard engine in The Machine was AMC's 390 cu in (6.4 L) V8 engine with 340 hp (254 kW; 345 PS) and 430 lb·ft (583 N·m) of torque @ 3600 rpm. It came with special heads, valve train, cam, as well as a redesigned intake and exhaust. This was the most powerful in any AMC vehicle while retaining features required for normal street operations, as well as components to assure outstanding performance characteristics without incurring high-unit cost penalties. The engine is fed by a 690-cfm Motorcraft 4-barrel carburetor, and pumped up a 10.0:1 compression requiring high-octane gasoline. The Machine features a large ram-air intake hood scoop that was painted Electric Blue (code B6) with a large tachometer visible to the driver integrated into a raised fairing at the rear of the scoop. This hood-mounted tach came from the same vendor as used on competing makes with only different dial faces. Early production hood scoops were fiberglass layups, while those installed on Machines after 1 January 1970 were injection molded and of higher quality. The heavy-duty suspension was augmented by station wagon springs in the rear (with higher load rating) giving the car a raked look. Standard were a Borg-Warner T-10 four-speed manual transmission with a Hurst floor shifter backed by either 3.54:1 or 3.91:1 rear axle gear ratios in the "Twin-Grip" differential, as well as power disc brakes, wide E60x15 Goodyear Polyglas white letter tires mounted on "Machine" mag-styled steel 15-inch (381 mm) x 7-inch (178 mm) wheels, and a black interior with bucket seats and a center armrest upholstered in red, white, and blue vinyl. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Trivia Category:AMC Category:Tier 3 Category:FR Layout Category:Muscle Car